1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a one piece, collapsible box adapted for packaging foodstuffs. The box is especially suited for packaging pre-cooked, frozen lobster which has been hermetically sealed in a plastic cooking pouch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the past several years processes for pre-cooking, freezing and hermetically sealing foodstuffs in a boilable cooking pouch have become very popular. Such processes facilitate widescale distribution of food products by increasing the self-life of the frozen products and provide a product which is simply prepared for consumption by immersion in boiling water. In application to seafoods, the "boil-in-bag" further eliminates odors associated with various fish and shellfish.
In particular, the "boil-in-bag" has been found to be an effective means of distributing lobster. Each lobster is fully cooked, vacuum-packed and hermetically sealed in a strong, thick, boilable plastic bag that prevents freezer burn. The convenience to the retail customer and restaurant resides in the ability to store the lobster for extended periods of time and to prepare it with relatively little time and effort.
While the "boil-in-bag" facilitates handling by the consumer, there is a need for a package which attractively displays the lobster in retail markets. In addition to effectively displaying the lobster, the lobster package must be designed so as to be readily transported in large quantities.